descendantsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Bertha
Scarlet Bertha '''(also called the ''Red Fairy'') is the daughter of the Maleficent and her raven, Diaval. Having lived far from her mother and her evil influence, she is one of the good fairies of Neverland. Background Information Personality Physical Appearance History Born eight years before the creation of the Island of the Lost, she lived with her mother in her castle, far from the other kingdoms. It usually served only to do what Maleficent wanted, such as carrying magical items, potion ingredients, and other things. However, after the creation of the island, when she was eight, her mother and the other villains were arrested by the heroes. She, however, was not with her mother at the time and so she was free. Not knowing what to do and where her mother was, she was eventually found by Peter Pan and taken to Neverland. She was invited to be part of the Lost Boys, but because she was a girl, she did not get along. So it was adopted by Tinker Bell and taken to the Fairy Kingdom. Living with the fairies, she learned to use her powers benevolently and practically forgot about her past and her mother. Because of her name and the color of her magic, she was dubbed the Red Fairy. After twenty years, far from Neverland, the students of Auradon discover about the secret daughter of the Malevolent that was lost a long time. Behind her are two groups, the first led by Mal with the aim of finding her sister again and making her good, and the second one led by Uma with the purpose of using her for her evil purposes. Being initially found by Harry Hook, she is convinced to help him, not knowing about her sister. Later, as they returned to Auradon to free the villains from Lost Island, she discovers the truth about her sister and tries to escape, but is prevented by Uma with her sea magic. She is then rescued by Evie and is excited to find her younger sister after learning about her existence. Scarlet is taken to Auradon where she is guided by Jane. When Mal returns to high school, she meets her sister for the first time. Initially, being the older sister and having the appearance of a child, it causes strangeness in other students and causes embarrassing situations. She has become a friend to Ben and Evie, but she does not like Carlos. Being a magical user, she develops a dislike for the Fairy Godmother, which is against the use of magic these days. She doesn't become a student, mainly because, theoretically, she is already an adult. She advises Ben to deprive the use of magic in the Kingdom of Auradon as long as it is taught and there is a test to measure whether or not the person is fit to use it. Taking into account her idea, it allies with Helen, the daughter of Merlin forming the University of Magic and Witchcraft of Auradon. Powers & Abilities Being half fairy and half raven, Scarlet has several magical and transformative abilities, which include: * '''Magic: '''Being half fairy and having lived most of her life with fairies, including her own mother, she developed her magical powers on a high scale. Similar to the magic of his mother, his magic changes color according to his intentions, when used for beligned purposes, magic is common red, when used for malginos purposes, magic is blood red. ** '''Potion Making: '''She also learned to make potions with her mother, although the potions she made were usually to hurt others. However, after studying with the Neverland fairies, she developed the use of magical ingredients from Neverland to create potions with positive effects, such as healing potions. ** '''Spell Casting: '''Through her mother's ancient spell book, Scarlet learned some sorts of spells, including spells to change her appearance or give life to objects. Later, after being under the tutelage of Neverland fairies, including Tinker Bell, she developed other spells. ** '''Transformation: '''Through her ancestry, she is able, in times of great emotional anxiety, to transform into different beings, including dragons and ravens. In these forms, she is unable to cast spells or use magic, but is able to fly. In the form of a dragon, it is also capable of releasing a fire so hot that it never goes out. Separated from her magical abilities, she has some abilities coming from her long acquaintance in Neverland. These skills include: * '''Fairy Dust Manipulation: '''Using the Fairy Dust, Scarlet is able to fly. Although it can already do this naturally with its wings, the use of the dust increases its speed. * '''Suspended Aging: Because you have lived for a great deal of time in Neverland, it will never grow old, as long as you do not leave. In this way, she can live forever, without changes in her appearance.